Stability, low power consumption and low cost are concerned in the LCD panel industry. In recent years, as the size of the LCD panel becomes larger and larger, the integration level becomes higher and higher, the circuit structure becomes more and more complex, and the need for reducing the power consumption and increasing the system stability becomes even more urgent. Therefore, low power consumption and stability have become the focus of attention in the field of GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology in recent years, and GOA's performance directly affects the reliability and stability of the entire display system, and thus affects the display effect of the panel display.